dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Xadia
Xadia is the land comprising the eastern part of the continent. It is a land rich in magic. Everything in Xadia bears a connection to one of the six Primal Sources: every creature, plant, tree, even the earth itself. The most intelligent of the magical creatures, the elves and the dragons, rule over the harmonious races of Xadia.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia History A thousand years before the death of Dragon King Avizandum, Xadia was one land that encompassed the entire continent. However, this changed when humans had discovered and used dark magic, which harnesses the magic from magical creatures themselves, killing them in the process. Disgusted by this, the elves and the dragons drove all of the humans to the western half of the continent. The continent was then divided by a churning river of molten lava to keep The Human Kingdoms and the lands of Xadia apart from each other.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" Notable Locations Lux Aurea Lux Aurea is the crowning achievement of the Sunfire Elves, a gleaming city of gold that radiates beauty, pride, and military might. At the city's heart is the Sunforge, a tower that captures the primal magic of the sun itself to infuse weapons with ever-searing heat. Beyond the Sunforge is the palace, where the fierce Sunfire Queen holds court.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia Midnight Desert By day, the black sands of the Midnight Desert soak up the sun's rays, subjecting travelers to terrible, terrible heat. But the night is worse: when the sun goes down, Soulfang Serpents emerge from below to suck the soul from anyone foolish enough to stray from the safety of the central oasis.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia Storm Spire Beyond the Midnight Desert stands a needle of solid rock so tall it pierces the clouds. It was here at the highest point in Xadia that ancient Archdragons of the Sky carved a palace out of solid stone. From this perch in the sky, the Dragon King and Queen have kept a fearless watch over the magical lands of Xadia.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia It is also there that the Dragonguard was based, sworn to serve the Dragon King. Due to the Storm Spire's immense height, the air is thinner towards the peak, making it difficult to breathe when ascending it. For these reasons, a spell is required in order for those scaling it to breathe properly. Silvergrove The home of the elusive Moonshadow elves, the Silvergrove is hidden with a Moon spell. Only a Moonshadow elf can enter it using a special ritual. Inside the Silvergrove is a pond with enchanted silver flowers that show whether an assassin is alive. These flowers are enchanted by the craftsman Ethari. There is also a school and some kind of location where Moonberry Surprise is available. Trivia *Co-creator Aaron Ehasz has said that perfection, timelessness, and symmetry are central themes in Xadia, to contrast the themes of asymmetry and imperfection in the Human Kingdoms.Creators' Q&A *Xadian oranges are seedless and have delicious, edible peels and can be eaten without peeling them first.TDP Official Tumblr References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:World Category:A to Z